digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Horn of Neglos
The Horn of Neglos is the twelfth episode of the third season. Synopsis Lady K'tahsh awakens a giant golem, Atagor-Am, as she has another task to complete. Before leaving, she implants a stone into Seth's right hand, hampering his abilities to cast spells and his health. The Defenders search for Brackus, who may hold the key to removing the stone. After travelling to a desert town in search of him, a merchant tells them of another healer: Ada-Ham. They come to the place where the healer was supposed to be but finds that this magical healer is a phony and is actually Adam. He is enjoying his life of luxury with his new girl. Meanwhile Atagor-Am traces the Defenders down, and attacks them. The stone in Seth's hand draws the giant over to him in an attack, but Mel steps in front of Seth showing her amulet. Atagor-Am refers to her as Gata'nu, confusing everyone. He breaks out of his memory callback and grabs Adam. Brackus was also in town, meeting with Flinch, about plans to overthrow Malco's order by reclaiming the parts to the Celestial Abyss and using it against the Ethos once more. Then Brackus would assert himself as the one, true ruler of RaDos. Atagor-Am destroys the pub the two were in and Brackus sees Adam in danger. He comes running and is able to turn the giant into sand. Brackus explains that the giant will reform and always follow then due to the stone. The only way he can be destroyed is in the Horn of Neglos. The Defenders head to the cave but Atagor-Am reforms and attacks them, knocking all of them of their stormers. He grabs Mel and disappears into the sand, as she throws Adam the Phase Stone. Mel awakens in a cave and is chained to an arch, as she is prepared for Gata'nu to take over her body. Meanwhile, Erik traces Mel to the Horn of Neglos. Brackus says he fears that Atagor-Am has found a host for his bride. As the Defenders arrive, they see the spirit of Gata'nu is about to possess Mel. Mel is unable to summon Draykor, as a guard is locked onto her amulet. Adam rushes ahead trying to distract the giant but is thrown away. They engage battle once more with the giant. But this time, the creature had a weakness - it needed the urns (which contained his spiritual essence) to be intact, or it would be destroyed. It was also able to summon a guardian from the stone fused into Seth's hand to protect its weakness from Rion and Erik. Seth and Adam try to free Mel but the effort failed. Seth then discovers that the energies found within the Champion Stone are equal to that of the creatures they were facing. Brackus told him he could not remove the stone without damaging Seth's body. Seth had no choice but to accept the consequences. Brackus then uses "Devastation of Infinis" to destroy Seth's hand, as an act of revenge for stopping him from destroying Nazmul. Rion ends up destroying the urns with Argent Warrior. In the end of it all, they are all in shock as Seth's casting hand is now gone, his wrist is stone. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes